


A Day in the Life Of Kaito and Maki

by joyfulwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Join Kaito and Maki for a day in their life! Numerous shenanigans and hijinks ensue but I mean cmon who didn’t see that coming





	1. Chapter 1

Kaito Momota believed he was a reasonable man. He didn’t ask for much, and in return received little. So when his girlfriend, Maki Harukawa, wanted a cat, he figured why not? Cats are easy enough creatures to live with, they practically take care of themselves. 

..Unfortunately he didn’t realize how attached she would get to it. 

It all started out when they were choosing a name, it seemed harmless enough. Except when he heard the name she wanted to name the cat.

“Miss Kitty.” 

He nearly laughed, and he thought she was completely joking until he looked at her face. Oh god she was completely serious. “Babe, I love you, but do you really want to name her Miss Kitty? I mean there a bunch of other names-“

“Her name is Miss Kitty.” She deadpanned, stroking the cat’s head. 

“I.. Okay babe, whatever you say..”

The next incident occurred about a week later, he was planning on taking Maki out to a movie and maybe grab some dinner afterwards. “Hey babe? Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, I have plans already.” She hummed, dragging the cat toy across the floor, laughing softly as Miss Kitty chased after it. “Maybe another time.”

“..Are you planning to just stay home and play with the damn cat?”

“Miss Kitty, and maybe. What’s it to you?” She looked up, raising an eyebrow.

His hand twitched, oh how he would’ve LOVED to strangle that stupid cat, but god knows Maki is faster, and would probably then strangle him. It was better that he just refrained from doing anything. At least for the time being. But was she really still mad at him because he disagreed with her name choice? Actually, he’s not too surprised because Maki can be petty when she wants to.

But really, this was getting ridiculous. He just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend dammit, and this stupid cat was getting in the way of that. And he intended to do something about it. He just didn’t know what. But he would think of something, mark his words. 

His intended plan automatically fell through, because she literally went nowhere without that damn cat. So when he went to go talk to her, he wasn’t shocked to find her in their twirly chair, stroking the cat. “Maki Roll, can we talk?”

“Sure, talk.” She nodded, scratching Miss Kitty’s ears. 

He sighed, “Look babe, I love you, and I’m glad you love the cat but you literally spend all your time with it!”

She paused, looking up at him. “Are you.. Are you jealous of Miss Kitty?”

“W-What?? That’s ridiculous, I am not jealous over that.. That creature!” He scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Kaito-“

“nO YOU KNOW WHAT, I HOPE YOU TWO ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER, HAVE FUN GOING ON DATES AND GETTING MARRIED AND-“ 

Maki stood up, causing the cat to jump out of her lap. “Wait wait, get married to a cat? Pretty sure that’s illegal,” She smirked and dug around in her pocket, pulling out a ring. “However, marrying you isn’t illegal.”

He paused, staring down at the ring. “What- Where did you find that??”

She examined it, smiling. “In the box of Fruit Loops, I accidentally knocked the box over and it spilled out, you really need to learn to put your stuff away Momota.”

Kaito’s mind was going a mile a minute. Dammit he had wanted to propose first! That’s what the guy was supposed to do anyway, not to mention he had a whole plan in mind. Shit, he also needed more Fruit Loops, maybe he could ask Maki to go to the store with him later-

While he was dealing with his inner turmoil, Maki walked over to him and slid the ring onto his finger, walking away. He glanced back at her, his smile growing bigger. “I didn’t give you an answer Maki Roll!”

She turned around, smiling. “I didn’t need one, I knew what your answer was already.” 

He grinned and ran over to her, scooping her up. “Hah! We’re getting married!” While he was hugging and kissing her, he looked down to see Miss Kitty rubbing against his leg. He scooped her up and looked at her, smiling. 

“Take that you stupid cat!”

“Momota!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of many installments of this Kaimaki fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!


	2. A Star is Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Maki and Kaito react to being parents? Will they be excited? Scared? Nervous? All three? Probably. Featuring devoted dad to be Kaito and homewrecker cat Miss Kitty

“..You’re what?”

“Pregnant, Momota, pregnant.” Maki chuckled, patting her stomach. “I was trying to figure out a clever way of telling you, but I’m not that good at doing that and being cute like that so tough— Momota?”

Tears were beginning to make their way down his cheeks, though he was grinning happily. “T-These are happy tears Maki Roll don’t worry! God I just.. I’m gonna be a dad! And you’re gonna be a mom! This is the most incredible news!” And with that, he scooped her up and spun her around, one of Maki’s tassels smacking Miss Kitty in the face, causing her to meow in surprise. “Screw you cat, we’re having a baby, take that!”

She sighed with exasperation. “Momota..”

“I’m rubbing the cats face in it babe hush.” 

However, Miss Kitty just stared and meowed again, licked her paw and ran away. 

“See?”

In the months leading up to her giving birth, Kaito was there for her every need. She wanted a back rub? He was there. She wanted something to eat? He’d go out and get it for her, no matter what it was (ice cream and cucumbers, he wasn’t about to judge). He was there to cater to her every need. 

At the same time, Maki was really nervous about being a mother. She was afraid that she would mess up somehow, despite her having grown up in an orphanage and taking care of the younger kids. But those weren’t her kids, this was going to be her very own, and deep down she knew she wanted it, but at the same time she was afraid she’d mess up the kid somehow. Or what if something happened to her and Kaito and they were left to live in an orphanage like her?? All these thoughts and more ran through her head constantly, until Kaito finally asked her about it.

“Cmon Maki, tell me what’s wrong! You know you can talk to me, we’re married now!” At the time he had been setting up the baby’s crib in the small nursery he had set up. She allowed him to choose the theme of the room, (“Space is gender neutral babe! It’s perfect!”) however she had wanted to help decorate and paint. Angie came over and helped as well, and in the end the nursery may have been a little extra, but those two were willing to go the extra mile for their baby.

“It’s dumb.. It’s just me being worried about being a mom and the baby and..” She sighed and laid her hand on her belly, which was a lot bigger now. Seven months down, two to go. 

He smiled softly at her and stopped what he was doing, kneeling down in front of her. “Hey.. It’s not dumb, your worries are legitimate! But I promise that you’ll be okay, and so will we.. You’re not in this alone remember?”

She smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah.. That’s right.. I’m glad you’re here with me..”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be!”

And he truly meant it as well.

A couple months later, their baby girl, Hoshi Momota, came screaming into the world. And then, another baby, a boy they named Akihiko, came next. Yep, twins! 

While it was twice the work and would be a hell of a lot harder, she wasn’t too concerned. After all, she had a loving husband who was always going to be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment to my series of Kaimaki one shots! These will all go in order as I see fit, however in the future there maybe ones that are like flashbacks so keep that in mind! :) 
> 
> Also, the name Hoshi means ‘Star’ (hence the title name) and Akihiko means ‘bright’, I put a lot of thought into the names lol whoops but hope you enjoyed !


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the birth of her twins, poor Maki has a nightmare that shakes her to her very core :( poor baby. Will she ever get over them?

Maki shot up in bed, sweat dripping down the side of her face. She wiped it away and glanced at the time. 3 o’clock in the morning, Jesus..

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Kaito was snoring loudly next to her, and Miss Kitty was sleeping at the end of the bed. Everything seemed fine.. At least, in her bedroom it did.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to her twins’ nursery, standing in the doorway. There were glow in the dark stars that you stuck on the ceiling and the walls, so the room was faintly lit up. There were two cribs on opposite sides of the room, little mobiles with stars on them spun around, the whirring sound from the machines being the only sound in the quiet room. Not including the sigh of relief when she found her babies fast asleep, stirring only briefly when she went to adjust their blankets.

She slid down to the floor, sitting in the middle of the room and began to cry. Her babies were okay, safe.. That damn nightmare.. 

She was having more of them lately, whether it was of her dying, or Kaito, or them losing the kids, it always managed to shake her so much that she couldn’t fall back asleep, at least for a while. Maki never told Kaito, they were stupid nightmares, she supposed they’d go away on their own at some point.. Or at least she hoped.

Eventually, she must’ve fallen back asleep, because when she woke again, Miss Kitty was nuzzling her hand and purring loudly. When she opened her eyes, there was light streaming in through the window. It must’ve been early enough in the morning still, because she didn’t hear Kaito rustling around in the kitchen. Good, then he wouldn’t have to know..

She got up, though very sleepily, and wandered back to bed, climbing under the covers.

“Maaaaaki.”

“Fuck off Momota.. What is it?”

Kaito sat up in his spot, frowning. “You weren’t in bed for half the night, I mean, at least I don’t think so.. Your spot was cold when I woke up.”

“I was.. Checking on the twins, and I must’ve fallen asleep in there that’s all.” Maki said curtly, quickly turning over. 

“If you’re sure.. But if I’m being honest, this has been happening a lot lately, and if you need to talk then I’m here.. So tell me what’s wrong, please..”

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. “I.. I have these nightmares..”

“Nightmares?”

“Yes.. About one of us dying, or something happening to the babies.. Either way, I wake up in a cold sweat and I always go to check on the kids.. It’s become a nightly thing at this point I guess.” 

He frowned and hugged her, rubbing her back. “Maki.. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She hugged him back, shaking her head. “I guess I figured that the nightmares would go away on their own, but they haven’t, obviously.. And I don’t know how to make them stop..”

“Well, maybe talking about them helped!” He offered hopefully, kissing her head.

“Yeah.. Maybe it did help..” Maki shook her head again, laying down. “I’m gonna try to sleep..”

Kaito smiled and nodded. “Don’t you worry about a thing babe! I’ll be super dad until you wake up! But even after that I’ll continue being super dad!”

She chuckled and pecked his cheek. “Sounds good.. I love you Momota..”

“I love you too Maki Roll!” He grinned and kissed her cheek back, pulling the covers over her. “Just get some sleep, okay?”

“I will..” She sighed and closed her eyes, sleep quickly taking her. 

Before she slept though, she found herself thinking how lucky she was indeed to have a husband that was so loving, and just.. A wonderful life in general. 

A truly wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter yay! Not sure what else to say but yay!


	4. Twin Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki’s gone for the night and Kaito’s watching the twins, what could go wrong?

Kaito swore he’d be a good dad, and he thought it wouldn’t be so hard. All you have to do is feed them and make sure they don’t accidentally stick their fingers in the electrical sockets right? Wrong. There’s so much more to being a dad than he thought. He learned that the hard way.

It all started when Kaede invited Maki out for a little girl’s night out, aka just hanging out at her house and talking with some of the other girls. She was thinking about going, but the kids needed her, and she wasn’t too sure.. She felt that it was too soon.

“Cmon Maki, go on and have a fun night! I’ll be fine with the twins for one night!” Kaito smiled and reassured her, bouncing them both up and down to keep them from fussing. “See? Super dad right here!”

She chuckled and nodded, sighing. “As long as you’re sure..”

“I’m positively sure! You deserve a night off, Akihiko, Hoshi and I will have a fun night in.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek softly. “I promise, everything will be fine.”

“Well.. Fine, I’ll call Kaede back and tell her I’m free.”

“Good!”

———

Later on that evening, Maki was bidding her family goodbye.

“Bye babies, have fun with daddy.” She sighed and smiled, kissing both of them on the head. “Be good.”

“They will be, don’t worry!”

“I wasn’t talking about them.” She smirked and kissed his cheek, waving as she grabbed her coat and headed out.

He huffed and shook his head, smiling. “Well, it’s just us huh? We’re gonna have a good time aren’t we?”

Both of the babies giggled in response, which made his smile grow wider. “Gosh.. You two are so cute, Maki and I make cute babies don’t we? Maybe someday we’ll make more.” He chuckled and set them down on the floor, picking up Miss Kitty from recliner and putting her on the floor. “Please never be cat people you two, now, what’s it gonna be tonight? Teletubbies or some Blue’s Clues?”

Hoshi stuck her hand her in mouth, and Akihiko sneezed. Kaito smiled and turned on the tv, chuckling. “Teletubbies it is.”

———

Kaito must’ve dozed off at some point, because when he woke up, the show was over and the twins were... Nowhere in sight. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. 

He bolted up from the seat, looking around. “H-Hoshi? Akihiko? Kids, cry if you can hear me!” Of course no response, but he could hope right? Suddenly, he actually did hear a cry, Hoshi’s cry to be exact. “Don’t worry princess, daddy’s coming!” He rushed towards the sound of her cries, finding her in the kitchen. Oh, she must’ve been hungry..

He sighed with relief and put her in her high chair, grabbing some baby food. “Don’t you ever run off like that again, I was so worried! Wait.. Where’s your brother?”

It looked like he was in for a looooong night.

———

By the time Maki got home, the house was in shambles. There were things that had been knocked over, and in the kitchen there was baby food all over the place. Hm, Kirumi would have a ball with this place, she’d have to ask her tomorrow if she’d be willing to clean her kitchen and her living room.

She looked around, not being able to find her husband and children? Where were they? She frowned and looked upstairs in the master bedroom, chuckling. Kaito was laying sprawled out on the bed, with the twins tucked in between his arms. How cute. Maki smiled and got her phone out, taking a couple pictures. Definitely deserved to be a home screen.

Quietly, she picked up both of the kids and took them to their nursery, setting them in their respective cribs. After she had gotten them back to bed, she went back to the master bedroom. “Kaito..”

He quickly bolted up, panting. “I-I didn’t lose the kids!!”

“Uh huh.. That’s a conversation for later, but I’m assuming you had a fun night?” Maki chuckled and kissed his cheek, changing for bed.

Kaito sighed and did the same, flopping back down on the bed. “You could say that.. I took my eyes off one of them and the other would’ve gone! Who knew they were so fast? Ugh, I’m sorry Maki.. Looks like I wasn’t as prepared as I thought.”

“I’m not mad Momota, after all, we’re first time parents, it’s not something that’s just gonna flip on like a switch, it’s gonna take some getting used to.” She turned off the light, snuggling up to him. “I appreciate you trying your best though, and I had a really good time tonight so thank you..”

He smiled and kissed her softly. “Hm.. I’m glad you had a good time, but you know.. I could show you an even better time.”

She smirked slightly, patting his leg. “Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

“Hm.. I think I’d like that very much.”

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER IM SO SORRY AHH


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kaito are going out for a night on the town, how will Tsumugi, Kiibo, and Miu fare with watching the twins?

“..You want me to do what?”

“Sew two giant pockets into the inside of my jacket!” 

Tsumugi Shirogane was quite baffled by this request, sure, she enjoyed sewing and creating cute outfits for people to wear, but.. This? And asked by Kaito of all people, then again, he was a bit of a nut from the beginning. “Um.. May I ask why?” 

“For my kids! See, this way I can keep an eye on the both of them at the same time, and they won’t be uncomfortable!” Kaito beamed, shrugging off his jacket. “Please Tsumugi? You’re the best of the best and I need this so I don’t accidentally lose my children! You could have the responsibility of my children’s lives and my life in your hands.”

“Why your life?”

“Because if anything happens to the kids, Maki will strangle me without a thought.” He dead panned, shuddering a little at the thought of it. “So please?”

Tsumugi sighed and nodded, gathering the jacket in her arms. “Fine, I’ll do it.. I um, well I need the measurements—“

“Just make the pockets really big!”

“Well.. Alright, fine..” And with that, she left.

Kaito thought that this was a good idea, I mean it was a win-win for everyone! He could keep the kids out of trouble, and he could keep living. However, in a way he did feel kind of naked without his jacket.. It was like he had lost a limb in a way. Oh well, he could live without it for a few days.

Back at home, Maki and Kaito were both resting, the twins were taking a nap and so they were about to take a nap. Being a parent to twins was exhausting! 

Kaito was dozing off, however before he actually fell asleep, Maki nudged him. “Kaito.”

“Hm?”

“When was the last time we went out, just the two of us?” She questioned, leaning on him. 

“Uh.. Before the kids, that’s all I know.” He shrugged, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head. “Why? You wanna do something?”

Maki nodded, snuggling up to him. “Yeah, I wanna go out and do something with you, I actually made reservations at a place for tomorrow, and we’re seeing a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Star Wars.”

Kaito grinned. “Sweet! Sounds fun to me, but whose gonna watch the kids?”

“Actually, Kiibo volunteered, and who was I to say no? He said he wants experience around kids.” Maki shrugged, looking up at him. “Is that okay?”

“Sure! Kiibo is a good guy, sure he’s a little clueless sometimes, but I trust him around our kids more than Kokichi.”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “You think I’d let that small asshole near our children?”

“Good point.”

———

The next night, Kaito and Maki were getting ready for their night out, the kids were currently watching Tangled on the television, when the doorbell rang. Must be Kiibo, early as always.

“I got it!” Kaito called, going to answer the door, and when he opened it—

“What’s up cock sucker?”

Slam.

Maki came down, eyebrows raised. “Who was that?”

“Miu’s here.”

“Miu? Why?”

“She probably came with Kiibo, she is NOT watching our children—“

“Hey! Hello? Let us in, I wanna see the little tykes!” Miu whined, pounding on the door. “Otherwise Kiibo and I will just climb in the window.”

“I-It seems inappropriate to climb in the window!” Kiibo piped in, sighing. “Kaito, please let us in.”

Kaito sighed and opened the door, frowning. “Why is she here?”

“I asked Kiibo here what he was doing tonight and he said he was watching Thing one and Thing two here, and I realized I had never seen your kids! So here I am.” Miu grinned and strode inside, looking around. “So where are they?”

Kaito grumbled and closed the door, crossing his arms. “Yes, that’s them, Akihiko and Hoshi.”

Kiibo followed close behind, smiling. “They’re quite cute, you and Maki did well.”

Maki chuckled and smiled, “Thanks, we know, anyway, Momota we should get going, otherwise we’re going to be late.”

“Right.. Well, the important numbers are on the refrigerator, and you have our numbers so.. We’ll see you around nine or ten.”

“See ya ass—“

“M-Miu not around the children!”

“—Buttface.”

“Thank you.”

And with that, Maki and Kaito left, though Kaito did not like this at all. This was on the same level of if Kokichi was watching the children. Oh well.. At least Kiibo was there.

———

So far, the night was going very well, Miu took over the tv so Kiibo took to entertaining the kids, which wasn’t as hard as he had imagined. They were very simple minded, and they found enjoyment in the oddest of things. He built legos with them, played board games, and lots of other things.

Around eight, there was a knock at the door. Confused, he went to answer it, and found Tsumugi there with Kaito’s jacket in her arms. “Oh, hello Shirogane.”

“Kiibo? What are you doing here? Where’s Kaito?” She looked around, frowning. “Damn him, he didn’t say he wouldn’t be home.. Oh well, can I just leave it here with you—“

“Whoa! Akihiko look!” Hoshi giggled and waddled over, pointing at Tsumugi. “Her hair is a pretty blue!”

“It’s not nice to point..” Akihiko wandered in after her, pulling her hand down. “Hi..”

“Oh, hello! And it’s okay, your hair is very pretty too!” Tsumugi chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I’m Miss Tsumugi.”

“I’m Hoshi!”

“Akihiko..”

“Nice to meet you both, well, I was just bringing back your dad’s jacket, so I should go..”

“Oh, no! Come play!” Hoshi begged, pulling her inside and into the living room. “Cmon Mister Kiibo!!”

Kiibo smiled and shut the door, following after them. “Oh my..”

———

When Kaito and Maki arrived home, they found quite a sight.

Tsumugi was behind the couch, along with Kiibo and Miu, and all three were controlling sock puppets, performing a little show for the kids, who were laughing and giggling. “Uh, what’s going on?”  
Maki inquired, hanging up her coat.

Tsumugi smiled. “Performing a puppet show, come watch! Oh, and Kaito, your jacket is ready.”

“You’re a lifesaver Shirogane!” He grinned and plopped next to Hoshi, chuckling. “So what story is it?”

“Cinderella!”

“I got to be Cinderella of course.” Miu smirked, “And Kiibo here is Prince Charming!”

“N-Not my choice..” He mumbled, sighing. 

“So.. Where’d the socks come from?” Maki asked as she sat down next to Akihiko. 

There was an awkward silence before Miu answered, “We stole them from Kaito’s sock drawer, whoops! I also found a disappointing amount of condoms in there, what, are you TRYING to have another kid?”

Kaito blushed, rubbing his neck, “Shut up Iruma, just continue with the puppet show huh?”

“Will do!”

———

Twenty minutes later, after the puppet show had ended and the kids were in bed, they bid their three babysitters goodnight. “Bye guys!”

“Goodbye, tonight was fun!” Tsumugi smiled and waved, heading to her car as Kiibo and Miu did the same.

Kaito sighed as he closed the door, heading towards the stairs. “Tonight was exhausting..”

“Yeah, but it was fun wasn’t it?” Maki smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “I had a good time..”

He smiled back and nodded, turning his head to kiss her cheek. “Yeah, I had a good time too!”

“Hm.. So why was Shirogane here?”

Kaito perked up, grabbing his jacket. “Check this babe, look.” He grinned and donned his jacket, opening it up. “Look! So I can carry our kids!”

Maki stared at him for a second, chuckling softly. “You’re very odd..”

“But?”

“But I love you anyway.”

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this lol, but yay chapter five!

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Kaimaki. Okay that’s all have a nice day (This too will also be apart of a little series :3)


End file.
